xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
T.K. Summers
T.K. Summers (b. July 16, 2031) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Hellion and Marvel Girl, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Alex. He is also a Ravenclaw wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. T.K. is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family, the Richards family and the Storm family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant T.K. is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: T.K. possesses enormous telekinetic abilities. He was once measured as having a psionic energy output matching that of his granduncle, Nate Grey, and the Dark Phoenix. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. He is possibly one of the strongest telekinetics in the universe. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' T.K. is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus. The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. The smallest force projection he can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection he can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. He can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, he could visualize and project a dome of 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (4,700 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness he can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. He can make these objects grow or shrink as desired, up to a size of 100 feet (30 meters). Currently these fields can withstand impacts of Class 100 strength, a literally astronomical level. He is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. *''Invisibility:'' T.K. has the ability to render himself and other objects invisible. By a simple act of concentration, he can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around him without distortion; he also somehow directs enough undistorted light to his eyes to retain his full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around his body, would have the sensation of seeing through him. T.K. can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of his body in order to render other people or objects invisible. He has sufficient control over his power that he can turn parts of his body selectively invisible. He is also able to make objects that have been turned invisible by other sources visible by letting his own energy projection interfere with that other method of invisibility. Further, he can make energy that is not in the visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum visible by a similar interaction. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Optic Blast:'''T.K. possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, sapphire-colored force from his eyes. The energy supplies of his optic blasts are revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. T.K.'s eyes not only are organs that utilize the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. They are also inter-dimensional portals between this universe and a non-Einsteinian universe where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles generate great, directional concussive force when they interact with the objects of this universe. T.K.'s mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of T.K.'s eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The maximum force of T.K.'s optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. His beams can cut through Adamantium, a previously indestructible metal. It has also been implied that he only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. When directed at an energy-absorbing being, T.K. was able to overload its powers in a matter of seconds. Like his father, grandmother and great-grandfather, T.K.’s energy output was well over 2 gigawatts, larger than a large nuclear reactor. '''Molecular Immobilization: (simply referred to as freezing) is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by T.K. by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time T.K. was able to freeze people and objects on command. Empathic Power Mimicry: T.K. has inherited his father’s ability of Empathic Power Mimicry. The limits of his power have yet to be reached or determined. He does not need to physically touch them (as with Rogue). It does appears the T.K. needs to be close to subjects to exhibit their powers, but it is unknown if his range is global (as with the Isolationist). It is also not determined if once acquired the abilities are permanent or if they fade with time or distance from subject, although it has been hinted that T.K. has kept the powers that he has “copied” from his family. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. T.K.’s body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that T.K. is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. T.K. can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time T.K. dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. T.K. possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. T.K. possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Wizard Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: T.K. Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. T.K. possesses a mastery of human and mutant biology, chemistry and electronics. As he is from another timeline (even though it is the real future timeline) he is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: T.K. is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: T.K. has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the fifth generation Summers, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: T.K. has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. T.K. holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Alex Summers, T.K. is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; T.K. is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: T.K. is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: T.K. has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, T.K. is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' T.K. is a very handsome young man with blue eyes, dark blonde hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' T.K. has short dark blonde hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: T.K. carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: T.K. carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: T.K. purchased an 11" (wood) wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2042. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Richards family Category:Storm family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Optic Blasts Category:Power Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2031 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Cheyarafims Category:Invisibility Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:House of Phoenix Category:Larkin family Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Homosexual Characters